First Impressions
by a-rock-n-roll-suicide
Summary: An AU Dramione fic based off of Jane Austen's "Pride and Prejudice." From the very first day she met Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger knew she could not stand him. But in a series of events, she learns she shouldn't judge based off first impressions.
1. One

**So I decided to take a break from my usual style and write something lighter. This is a Dramione fanfic in the style of_ Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, with Hermione as Elizabeth Bennet and Draco of course being Fitzwilliam Darcy. Because they have a little of both characters in their personalities, I briefly considered swamping the roles, making Hermione be Darcy and having Draco be Lizzie. I decided not to. It would be a unique twist, because I know this isn't the first Dramione P&P fanfic. But then I have to figure out who'd be Bingley, who'd be Jane, Lydia, Mrs. and Mr. Bennet, Wickham, etc. I'm still figuring that out for this fic. Anyway, enjoy. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**First Impressions**

**Part One**

**Chapter One**

_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single wizard or witch in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife or husband. _

_Whether he or she is aware of this desire is no matter. By the age of fifteen, obviously he or she is at the age where they start in their search for a suitable spouse. Young witches become beautiful and amiable and desirous for a young wizard (or witch, if she is inclined) and wizards become handsome and amiable for a young witch (or wizard, if he is inclined). And thus the search for the future suitable mate._

That was the motto Mrs. Granger frequently liked to drill into her only daughter's brain. The motto also often made Hermione Granger roll her eyes. Her mother was always going on about dating and even marriage and giving Mrs. Granger grandkids. Grandkids! Hermione was barely in her sixth year at Hogwarts and her mother was going on about marriage, as if Hermione would die alone if she didn't start thinking about settling down. She wasn't sure what she was going to do after her seventh year of Hogwarts yet. She was much too busy thinking about tests and homework and keeping Harry and Ron from getting expelled to even think about dating. Not that she didn't casually date once in a while. She did, but it never went anywhere. And she made sure not to put any of this in her letters home to her parents, which are primarily read by Mrs. Granger.

Back at home, Mrs. Granger eagerly awaited her daughter's owl. Or the owl she borrowed from the Owlery. Hermione wrote once a week, chatting about life and her studies. It should be here any moment now, Mrs. Granger thought. Always at this time...

Mr. Granger noticed his wife in the living room, her window right open. Must be owl day, he thought. He always rolled his eyes at his wife's comical giddiness. Not that he didn't like hearing from his daughter. He just didn't see the point in sitting in front of the window waiting for her owl. It made the neighbours suspicious.

And then...

"It's here!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed as a tawny owl swooped in and dropped a letter in her open hands. The owl found a place to perch as it waited for her to read the letter and then write a response. She had since learned to type out most of the letter ahead of time and then make quick edits for new information because the owls could get quite impatient.

Mrs. Granger read aloud:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How have you been? My week has been fine. I know you were wondering. Harry and Ron are okay. No, Mum, for the last time, I won't go out with either of them. They are my friends, nothing else, and that's all they'll ever be._

"Have you been pestering Hermione about Harry and Ron?" asked Mr. Granger, raising his eyebrows.

She dismissed her husband with the wave of her hand. "No, not pestering," Mrs. Granger replied. "That's silly, dear. I mean, she does talk about those boys quite a lot, and sometimes a mother wonders. Most girls her age have quite a lot of girlfriends, and the only girls she talks about are that Luna girl-my, what these wizards name their kids-and a girl named Lavender. Oh, and a Ginny."

"Okay," her husband said, not quite believing her. "Go on, then."

She continued:

_My studies have been going well. Our new Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, has been brown-nosing Harry because of his fame as the Boy Who Lived. He's taken a liking to me as well because I always get questions correct when he asks them. Oh, I forgot to mention Slughorn has also been kissing Harry's arse-pardon my language, but it's true-because Slughorn once taught his mum, Lily, and she was top in his class. So, there's that._

_Harry and Ron had to borrow Potions textbooks because they were previously under the impression they weren't going to finish Potions because of their abysmal number of OWLs last year in Potions. They wouldn't have, if Snape were still teaching the class. No, he's moved onto the class he's wanted most, Defence Against the Dark Arts. He's wanted that position since forever, but of course you already know that. I told you. But in case you've forgotten..._

_Sadly I cannot write much longer. I have to go down to the Great Hall for supper. If you must know, I've gotten closer with another boy, Blaise Zabini. Have I mentioned him? I can't remember, but it doesn't matter now. You'd be happy to know he's not bad off, finances-wise, not that it matters to me. Not particularly handsome, but he's very nice. But I'm not interested. I better not get a letter back demanding I have him ask my hand in marriage. Kidding. Sort of. _

_Anyway, love you and miss you both,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I almost forgot-sorry. How are you and Dad? I should think things have been well, but if not, why?_

And then Mrs. Granger squealed. Actually squealed. "Oh, dear, can you believe it? She's found herself a nice boy! He's rich and probably single!"

Mr. Granger rolled his eyes. "You're not going to badger me for the next hour about this, are you?" he asked, but she ignored him.

"Oh, but how great would they be together! I'd like to meet this boy."

"Whatever you say, dear," Mr. Granger said placatingly.


	2. Two

**Sorry it took a little while. I was trying to find a way to start this chapter. Just so we're clear, I need to state I will be taking certain liberties with certain aspects of the story. It will be an AU story, so no seconding Wizarding War. And I'm still working out certain things, like who will serve to be George Wickham. So enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

A week after she wrote to her parents, Hermione was with Ginny Weasley, talking about their classes. Hermione wasn't watching where she was going, and suddenly ran into something solid, knocking her to the ground. The form grunted lightly.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried. She stood up and looked at the human obstruction.

It was Blaise Zabini, one of Draco Malfoy's best friends.

"'S fine," he said. He wasn't looking at her, though. He was looking at Ginny. And she was looking back. To Hermione's frustration, their expressions were unreadable.

They kept at it for an uncomfortably long time, before Hermione tugged on her friend's arm and the trance seemed to break.

"Come on, Gin, we need to get going," Hermione urged.

Reluctantly, her friend went with her.

It was strange, that long connection between those two, Hermione thought. As far as she knew, Zabini and Ginny never had any real interactions, nor did he have interactions with Hermione, Ron, or Harry. Unlike his friend, he was never extremely open about his prejudices. Still, she knew they were there. They had to be, if he was willing to be friends with Draco Malfoy.

Later that night, she wrote a letter to her mum about the ordeal, as there wasn't much else to talk about, aside from classes. She hoped her mother wouldn't turn this into something it wasn't, as per usual. She loved her mother, but boy, Mrs. Granger could be so unbearable at times.

A day later, the response came at breakfast in the Great Hall.

Hermione grabbed the letter from the owl, handing it a treat before letting it go back to the Owlery.

She read the letter, and rolled her eyes. Of course, the boys took notice.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"What's your mum saying now?" Ron asked. They both knew what Mrs. Granger was like.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said dismissively. "Just the usual-she asked me if I met any new boys I liked, or if I had changed my mind about you two. Nothing new. Really, it isn't," she added, for the boys looked skeptical. They still had that look, but dropped it.

In reality, her mother did ask the usual things regarding Hermione's own love life (or lack thereof), but she also talked of Ginny's. Mrs. Granger seemed to be convinced that Ginny and Blaise had some sort of weird love connection. Hermione repressed the urge to laugh as she reread that part. Love connection! As if! she scoffed inwardly before heading to her first period class.


End file.
